¡Maid Contract Of! Contrado de Maid
by Yuuiko-nya
Summary: Amu tiene que pagar un deuda y trabajar de maid en una mansion. ¡Suerte con eso Amu!
1. Contrato

**Maid****Contract of**

**Cap.1**

**XXx**

**XXx**

**XXx**

Desde muy pequeña eh batallado sola para poder alimentarme y pagar mis estudios se me puede considerar una chica independiente ya que mis padres murieron quedandome sola desde los 9 años a ecepcion por la vecina de al lado que siempre me ah apoyado en momentos dificiles. Todos estos años mi vida a sido tranquila y pacifica no me puedo quejar de la vida que llevo pero si me hubiera gustado que mis padres estuvieran a qui conmigo de todos modos algun dia tendria que independizarme de ellos y dejarlos atrás pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Como toda adolescente de 16 años cuento con mis amigos y amigas que no me an dejado sola y me apoyan en lo que cabe a mi vida amorosa no tengo interes en ningun chico de la escuela pero eso no es importante.

Nuevamente el internet esta lento es estresante cuando estas en medio de hacer algo de extrema importancia y esta cosa se detiene, va a esar asi un buen rato como la vez pasada ¡ahh! Acabare ya tarde la tarea.

Me heche en el sofa y mire para el techo_ Ahorita que me acuerdo tengo que hacer unas compras ¿Y si los hago manaña? Si me apuro talvez me de tiempo pero estoy tan cansada.

Poco a poco se me fueron cerrando los parpados me deje llevar por un momento.

Estire mi mano y agarre un vaso de agua sobre la mesa de la sala y me la eche en la cara para que me despertara.

¡Voy a encontrar un hobbie!_dije saltando del sillon.

_Toc toc _

_¿Ehh? Estoy casi segura de que no espero a ninguna visita.

Abrí la puerta y encontre a un tipo de traje negro, gafas oscuras, que hacia juego con su sombrero. No me dio mucha confianza y con rapidez trate de cerrar la puerta con mis manos pero el puso su brazo para que no lo hiciera.

_¡Ahh! ¡Quien es usted!_

_¡Tengo que comunicarle algo! ¡Esta aplastando mi brazo!

_¡Usted es un extraño! ¡Vayase!

_¡Solo tengo que decirle algo relacionado con sus padres!

_¿Ehh?_deje de imponerme.

_Cuando su padre se encondaba enfermo el se interno en un hospital a unas cuadras de aquí….

_Ya lo se ¬_¬

_¬_¬ dejeme terminar…mis informes indican que su familia no contaba con el dinero suficiente para pagar los gastos de las medicinas, consultas y unas operaciones ….

_ ¡Y¡

_ ¬_¬ su madre pidio un prestamo para pagar todos esos gastos.

_No entiendo.

_Su madre ya murio asi que usted tiene que pagar todo ese dinero.

_Eto…¿Cuánto es?

_1000,000 yenes x)

_0_0 ¡Que! Yo no cuento con ese dinero.

_Uhmm ¿Esta segura?

_ ¡Baka! Si yo tuviera ese dinero no me encontraria aquí ¿¡verdad!?

_¬_¬ No tiene que ser tan directa Señorita. Bueno ya que usted no me puede pagar con dinero… va a tener que pagarme de otra forma.

_ ¬_¬ o_o D: ¡Idiota! ¡Pervertido!

_ x_x No de esa forma Señorita, va a tener que trabajar en la mansion del dueño que le a otorgado el prestamo yo solo vengo a representarlo.

_ Pero… no puedo hacer eso.

_Si usted no quiere acomudara deudad y deudas y deudas y deudas y mas deudas

_¬_¬ ya entendi

_A un no termino deudad y mas deudas y deudas hasta que acabe en la carcel con cadena maxima. Asi que usted elige paga la deuda de 1000,000 yenes o trabaja como maid en la mansion.

_Si entiende que no me puedo ir asi por asi, tengo que areglar unos asuntos y despedirme de… ¿Exactamente donde queda eso?

_Queda a dos horas de este lugar para ser exactos.

_Puede decirme en cuantos pagos puedo pagar la deuda.

_Estabien

Le hice pasar y que tomara asiento.

_ Como es una deuda de hace años entiende que se ah incrementado el nivel de intereses asi que sera una deuda que sera imposible de pagar pero si usted quiere segui con esto puede firmar aquí y aquí.

_¿Como es el contrato de maid?

_ El contrato de maid se basa en que usted va a trabajar en la mansion sin recibir pago alguno ya que estara pagando la deuda haciendo servicio.

_Pero…que derechos tengo como empleada de hay. ¬_¬ No trabajare en un lugar que me maltraten mal.

_ Tendra permiso de salir entre semana dos veces solamente se permitiran llamadas a amigos o familiares entre horas que no tenga que trabajar como usted es una estudiante tendra un profesor dentro de la mansion, no se tiene que preocupar por sus estudios y se intalara hay.

_¿Cuantos dias …tengo que estar hay?

_ Hasta que page completa la deuda.

_Entiendo. Trabajo como maid.

_ Porfavor firme aquí.

_Ok_Las letras ya estabn inscritas en el papel.

_Mañana pasare por usted, espero que tenga todo empacado y listo para irnos.

_Nos vemos.

_Bye, bye!

¿Esto no es tan malo verdad?

Solo tendre que trabajar ay hasta completar mi deuda con ellos y voy a poder estudiar, no tengo que preocuparme. Tengo que llamarle a Rima y Tadase.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? x) Comenten! wuiiiiiiiii! xDD**


	2. La bienvenida

**La bienvenida**

**Cap. 2**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

Tengo entendido que hoy me marcho de aquí pero antes quiero despedirme de la persona que me cuido mientras mis padres no estaban.

_Prometes que vendrás de vez en cuando a visitarnos.

_Prometido.

_ Cuídate mucho.

_Adiós.

Solté un suspiro al entrar al departamento tenia todas mis cosas importantes en mi maleta incluyendo la foto de Mamá y Papá, no importa que me hayan dejado esa deuda no importa que tenga que trabajar para pagar yo siempre los amare.

¡Me esforzare y trabajare duro! : ´D

_Señorita Amu

_ ¡Waaa! Me espantaste, ¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar?

_La puerta estaba abierta ¬_¬. Es de hora de irnos.

_ ¡Ok!

_ O_O _¿Por qué siento que ella se ve feliz pero triste por dentro?_

__ _ ¡_Mueve tus pequeños pies y deja de verme!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_ ¿Como es a donde vamos?

_ Es una casa muy grande.

_ ¬_¬ Especificar no te aria daño.

_Lo sabrá cuando llegue.

_¿Puedo preguntar otra cosa?

_Ha echo varias preguntas en el camino y no lo ha hecho con mi permiso. Adelante.

_ ¿Como es el dueño de la casa?

_Demasiado exigente y muy serio es difícil entenderse con el y siempre esta metido en negocios pocas veces lo vemos salir muy serio para su edad. Pero es preferible así… no es alguien desorientado y rebelde, los empleados le temen mucho.

_ o_o Sera difícil adaptarme.

_Un poco, creo.

_Otra pregunta.

_ Hi

_¿Porque en limosina? Llamamos mucho la atención con esto.

_ Señorita Amu esto es clase.

_ ¡Me estas diciendo que no tengo clase!

_¬_¬ Si.

_ ¡Que!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

**_**konichiwa Señorita Amu Hinamori_ dijeron todas las maid en coro.

_ ¡Hola! Un gusto conocerlas a todas.

_Ella trabajara de maid a partir de ahora.

_Si, así que cuiden de mi onegaishimasu._ x)

_Iré a informarle al Amo. La dejo a su cuidado de ellas.

_ok

_Tu pelo es suave_ dijo Satsuki

_Eres tan mona_ dijo Honoka

_ ¡Mira! Este es tu uniforme._ grito Erika

_Discúlpala a estado tan emocionada desde ayer cuando nos aviaron que traían a alguien nuevo_ dijo Subaru

_ Es más linda en persona x) _ dijo Erika

_ ¿Como? ¿Ya me conocían?_ dije sorprendida

_ ¡Hi! _ dijeron todas

_ Nos enseñaron una foto de ti, saliste muy linda x)_ dijo sayuu

_ Arigato x)

_ Nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En el despacho…

_ ¿Ya esta aquí?_ dijo mientras sostenía una foto.

_Si, esta con las otras maids.

_Dile que venga

_ Si.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

_Eto… soy Amu Hinamori, desde hoy trabajare para usted.

_ ¿Que sabes hacer?

_ ¿Ehh?

_ Me pregunto… En que puede serme útil una estudiante ordinaria.

_No se mucho de esto, pero aprenderé rápido.

_¿Que te parece si haces todo lo que yo te ordene?

_...

_No se para que te pregunto, lo vas a hacer.

_Si.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo ¿Cómo era posible tenerle miedo a una persona? No tengo que dejarme temer por el, no lo hare. Ya lo eh dicho antes me voy a esforzar mucho.

_¿Pasa algo?

No me había dado cuenta de que me estaba mirando curiosamente ¿Pero que tanto ve?

_ ¿Te gusta tu uniforme?

_Pude notar que mi falda es mas corta que las demás me sentiría mas cómoda si la falda estuviera unos milímetros mas larga.

_ A mi me gusta.

_¬_¬ ¿Entonces para que diablos pregunta?_

Se levanto de su asiento y jalo mi brazo hacia él.

_ ¡Eh!

_ Hueles muy bien_ dijo hablando en mi oído_ Que te quede muy claro una cosa, me molesta que la gente no haga las cosas como yo quiero, soy una persona muy mimada entenderás que así me han educado conseguir las cosas cuando yo las quiero. ¿Entendiste?

_Si_ mis palabras temblaron.

Rompió nuestra postura y se recargo en el escritorio_ Tus clases serán en las tardes eh decidido que yo seré tu maestro, la gente hablaría mal de mi si no apoyo la educación de mis empleados. No me hagas enojar porque si lo haces te dejare miles de tareas.

_Si.

_Eso es todo ya puedes irte.

En cuanto salí de la puerta cayeron las chicas que hiban a trabajar conmigo, de seguro estaban escuchando.

Caminamos a los jardines.

_Jejeje

_¿Como te fue?_ pregunto Satsuki

_ Bien_ conteste

_No lo dijiste muy convencida._ dijo ella

_T_T ¿Tan malo es?_ pregunte

_Mmmmm solo un poco.

_Pero te vas adaptando_ dijo Sayuu

_No tienes que preocuparte_ dijo Satsuki

_Esta bien

_Vele el lado bueno_ dijo Honoka

_ ¿Cual?

_Es…es Extremadamente lindo_ dijo Erika con las manos unidas y pegadas cerca del corazón.

Al decir esas palabras tontas me sentí mas desanimada.

_¡Que tiene que ver eso!_ dije molesta.

_Cálmate, estarás trabajando para una persona linda.

_ No le veo nada de lindo, incluso un tiburón es mas lindo que él.

_Intenta agarrarle cariño

_¿¡Como!?

_Quédatele viendo por unos instantes_ con sus dedos creo la forma de un cuadro y veía a través de él _ y encuéntrale el lado que mas te guste.

_Así terminaras igual o más obsesionada que Erika_ dijo Honoka

_Jajajajajaj_ todas soltaron una risilla excepto yo y Erika

_Que malas chicas_ dijo Erika en puchero.

Al verla así no pude evitar reírme también esto no es tan malo.

* * *

**x) ¿Les gusto o no? xP**


	3. Primer día

**Primer día**

**Cap. 3**

**XXx**

**XXx**

**XXx**

**XXx**

No lograba entender aun como podía resolver el problema, por mas que el me lo explicara no lograba entenderle, además como puedo concentrarme cuando esos ojos azul zafiro me miran tan directamente a los ojos hacen que me ponga mas nerviosa de lo habitual y pensar que cualquier comentario o movimiento que haga yo, pueda enojarle. Esto es tan irritante.

_Eres muy torpe

_ Discúlpeme por eso.

_No me queda otro remedio más que castigarte por cada error que tengas.

_ Si

_ Resuelve esta.

_ Ya

Con un lapicero de punta fina fue encerrando los errores_ Tuviste 5 errores, con uno basta para que arruines el resultado pero con 5._ dejo el lapicero sobre el escritorio_ Ya casi termina la hora pero si me da tiempo para aplicarte tus 5 castigos.

_Bien.

_ Escribe este poema en letra manuscrita.

_Eso llevara un buen tiempo._

Yo sé que puedo hasta hora voy bien y no me eh equivocado, cero manchones y buena letra .

_Castigo 2.

_A…aun no termino.

_No te eh dicho que pares de escribir.

Volví a tomar el lapicero comenzando de nuevo a escribir.

_No reacciones ante esto_ con sus manos tomo mi cara y lamio mi mejilla.

…_. .¿Porque?_

___Numero 3

_ ¡Que esta haciendo!

Tengo que acabar de escribir sin desconcentrarme no tengo que darle importancia alguna aun que el este deslizando su mano entre mis piernas solo faltan dos castigos mas. Ok trata de pensar en otras cosas ¡que buen clima!

_ ¡Ahh!

No se dio cuenta ¿verdad? Tengo que morder mis labios para no soltar ningún gemido, su…su lengua ahora esta en mi cuello. Ya no aguanto, no puedo dejarlo pasar.

_ ¡Ya…detente!

Me ignoro completamente. El no hiba hacerme caso a lo que le dijera como él dijo es una persona mimada y puede hacer lo que él quiera, entre mas rápido mejor.

_¡! ¿Por…que el abrazo?

_ ¿Que pensabas que hiba hacer?

_ ¡Nada!

_ No te confundas, solo quería saber como es tu piel.

_Que rara forma._

_ ¿Realmente te gusto la forma en la que te toque?

_ No

_Tu respuesta me entristece mucho y más porque no eres sincera.

_Tengo tantas ganas de golpearte._

_No quiero que se deprima. Me gusto mucho._ dije sonriendo.

_Definitivamente es un tarado._

_ La señorita es hipócrita. ¿Por qué no puedes expresar lo que verdaderamente sientes?

_ ¿Y porque no dejas de ser tan idiota? Oye, que rara forma de saber como es la piel de la gente tienes ¿así eres con cada persona que viene a trabajar aquí? no sabia que fueses un pervertido _ deje de sentarme como una persona con clase para hacerlo como se sienta la gente normal y corriente_ ¿Tantas ganas tenias de tocarme?

_Que linda forma de expresarte tienes.

_Con eso haces que me sulfure más

_ Es mejor tener a esta Amu que a la otra.

_Puedo ser así siempre claro que si usted me da permiso.

_ x) Permiso concedido.

No se que reacción se llevo de mi o porque me esta tratando haci ¿me debe de preocupar esto?

_Nos vemos Amu

_Adiós Ikuto.


End file.
